PS: I Love You
by kaihil lover
Summary: On her Birthday, Hilary feels that everyone has forgotten. Then she finds a mysterious note, will it lure her into some trap or is it a way of stalling her for a surprise? And did Kai really forget? Kai X Hil. Dedicated to Dead-by-n0w.


**KaiHil Lover: First, this is gonna be a long authors note since I haven't been on fan fic since, like 8 weeks! So, all those who are not interested can skip directly to the story. Now, can you people believe this; I'm actually back before the summer break. Turns out my mother board wasn't destroyed after all, it was just the battery, and I bought a new one. :) Man, I missed fan fic, but sadly, I'm not officially back. I'm here to publish just this one fic. Which is also lucky since my laptop did not die! It just got fixed 2 days ago. :) Now, I'll at least get to read fics, but I still won't be writing anymore;I wrote this one last summer. I will definitely be reviewing all the fic. which got updated during my absence. **_**This fic is dedicated to and a birthday gift for Maryyum, also known as Dead-by-n0w, who happens to be an author on this site, my beta reader and who's kinda like my sister online.**_** Today, the 11****th**** of September is her birthday, so I had to write a fic. for her, despite the fact that I have a test tomorrow. Since, this is dedicated to my beta reader, you all can pretty much guess that she didn't beta read it, so if there are any mistakes, forgive me. I hope you like this, Mar. Damn, I've missed you a lot these past 6 weeks since school started. Hope your college is going well. Happy sweet 16 birthday. ^^ Ooh, and my 16****th**** Bday is in exactly 15 days. Yeh, an early happy birthday to me! :) Now a birthday song by the beyblade cast.**

**Tyson: Happy birthday to you _**

**Ray: Happy birthday to you_**

**Maxie: Happy birthday dear, Maryyum,**

**Tala: And Hiromi since in the fic it's her birthday_**

**Mariah: Happy birthday you two_**

**Kenny: May you have many more_**

**KaiHil Lover: Happy birthday to you. :) Now, Kai say it!**

**Kai: No.**

**KaiHil Lover: Say it! X(**

**Kai: No.**

**KaiHil Lover: Say it, or this fic is never gonna start.**

**Kai: Fine, happy birthday, Maryyum.**

**KaiHil Lover: Thank you, I'm sure you found Kai saying your name a very nice gift from my behalf.**

**Kai: Can we start the fic?**

**KaiHil Lover: Sure. By the way, if anyone found this long author note stupid and boring, don't bother telling me, it's my friends birthday and I'm gonna wish her, whether you people like it or not. :) Now, 'Romi, do the disclaimer.**

**Hiromi: KaiHil Lover does not own Beyblade. She doesn't own the movie or the song PS: I Love You, by which this fic had been inspired.**

**KaiHil Lover: Nope, I definitely don't! If I did I wouldn't be preparing for my test tomorrow, I would be reading and writing KaiHil fan fics in peace. Oh, by the way this is nothing but fluff, so anyone who doesn't like fluff, should use that little cross on the upper left corner of the page right now. On with the fic…. ^^;**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS: I Love You.<strong>_

Hiromi was frustrated, why had Kai called her to meet him at the bus station? He knew that she had to stay after school for Miss. Kincaid. Now she had to make some lame excuse about her parents being home for one night since it was her birthday and her wanting to visit them. Miss Kincaid knowing that Hiromi's parents were never home felt guilty and allowed her to go. Like her parents would remember to even call her on her birthday much less come and visit her,

Kai was her best friend and her boy friend but that didn't mean he had the right to disrupt her academic duties. They were both in their last year of high school; she needed to have a perfect record to get into a good college. Hadn't she rambled to him about this enough? How could he forget?

She felt extremely mad at him. First he called her over through a stupid note and having it sent by a boy in Hiromi's class. Hiromi was fuming at the fact that the buy would probably tell the whole school that Kai had told her to meet him here. Kids at school didn't know they were dating. Kai and Hiromi had decided to keep it quiet since one of them would end up dead if the others fan clubs found out.

Hiromi was even more infuriated with the fact that Kai had forgotten her birthday and not only him, but all the other Bladebreakers as well. She wanted to yell in frustration. And she did, well not actually yell, but she groaned out loud, getting a weird look from a young guy passing by her.

She looked at the time on her watch. It was half an hour since the time Kai was supposed to show up. Hiromi decided that if he didn't show up in the next 5 minutes she was going back to the dojo, oh and she'd be giving her dear boy friend and her team mates a piece of her mind.

At that moment a small boy walked over to her and pulled the edge of her skirt. Hiromi knelt down next to him and he handed her a small note.

"A blue haired mister gave it to me to give it to someone named Hiromi, who'd be here," The boy said in an innocent voice. "Are you her?"

"Yeah, sweaty, I'm Hiromi," Hiromi said smiling.

"OK, bye lady," The boys said happily before skipping off.

Hiromi unfolded the note to find Kai's calligraphic handwriting.

_Hey 'Romi,_

_Bet you're pretty mad right now, right?_

_Now here's what I want you to do _if you want to see me, which I'm sure you do, since you probably want to hurt me really bad right now_ go to the first place we met. Don't you dare think of coming home!_

_Yours,_

_Kai._

_PS: I love you._

What was wrong with him, playing games with her like this? Though she had to say this was unexpectedly sweet of him. She had a feeling that Kai and the others apparently did remember.

She thought about it where did they first meet. Then it clicked in her mind. _The bridge!_

She ran all the way to the bridge. She found that the place was isolated. She walked over to the railing and stood there. She smiled when she remembered her and Kai's first meeting. She laughed internally of the thought of him being a spy now. He was the one she trusted with all of her secrets, he didn't need to spy.

She looked down at the railing to see one of the bars had a paper pinned to it. Hiromi detached and unfolded it.

_Hey again, 'Romi,_

_Let me guess, you're even madder now. But I'm sure you're a bit excited about this. I don't care how annoyed you are, but I don't usually do sentimental and slightly corny stuff like this. So, you're going along with it and humor me, got it?_

_Now, I want you to go to the place where I told you that I loved you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kai._

_PS: I love you._

Hiromi was smiling now. She was hardly mad at Kai anymore, instead of wanting to strangle him when she saw him, she wanted to tackle him with a hug. She was pretty sure now, that Kai and the others were planning something, which had got delayed and were now doing this scavenger hunt kind of thing to delay her.

Part of her mind was telling her to go to the dojo and ruin their surprise, for them making her belief that they had forgotten her birthday. But she completely decided against it. How could she do it when they were going through so much for her?

When she reached the park where she and Kai had told each other they liked each other she saw a huge crowd. She had no idea where to look for the next note. Kai and Hiromi had been at that park as Kai was teaching Hiromi how to Beyblade, though the training session had ended with the two of them confessing their feelings for one another.

Hiromi saw from a distance that there was a note pinned to a tree which was very secluded from the others. She gave a wide grin and made a dash towards it.

The note was as expected in Kai's flawless writing.

_Hey 'Romi, _

_I would have thought of making you run around a lot more, till you'd be able to find me and get your surprise. But knowing you, if I did that, when you would find me, you'd probably kill me, so I decided against it._

_Anyways your next destination is pretty close. I'm sure you're ready to ambush me by now. _

_To find me and to get your surprise you have to go the place where we had our first date._

_The answer is pretty obvious, but you have to think a bit._

_Yours,_

_Kai._

_PS: I love you._

Hiromi thought back to her first date. She laughed when she remembered what a disaster it had been. Tyson and Tala who had been ecstatic when they found out that Hiromi and Kai had finally told each other their feelings had taken upon themselves to arrange their first date. How they had cooperated with one another, and how Tala hadn't attempted to kill Tyson was beyond the two of them. They had booked for them a table at the finest restaurant. They forgot one simple fact _ _fan girls! _

The night had been a disaster to say the least. All the time girls kept walking over to the couple's table and flirting with Kai and asking for autographs. Hiromi was used to Kai's fan girls, but their presence on their date was to say the least annoying her and dare she admit_ making her jealous. This was why she and Kai had wanted to stay at the dojo for a date or go to some place secluded. The night had ended with a swarm of reporters bursting into the restaurant. As soon as Kai and Hiromi saw them enter, they made a run for it through the back door. They had to run since the paparazzi would follow Kai's car. In short, the whole night had been chaos.

Hiromi doubted if that restaurant could be the answer. That was hardly the place Kai would want her to meet him and want to spend her birthday with her there.

She looked at the tree she was leaning on to see it was the tree with the old tree house where she used to play as a kid. Then it hit her, the tree house was the answer. When Kai and Hiromi had been running back to the dojo, trying to avoid the paparazzi they had taken a short cut through the park. Hiromi had stopped to show Kai the tree house since it was a much cherished memory of hers. Kai had suggested that they could hide in there, instead of going back to the dojo where the paparazzi would be sure they were bound to go.

The rest of the night had gone on really well. Kai and Hiromi spent it each other's company, just talking to each other in solitude like they had originally wanted to before the two stupid cupids decided to butt in. In another part of the town Tyson and Tala had been going out of their minds worrying about what had happened to their best friends and blaming each other for the whole plan.

Hiromi laughed as she remembered the whole disaster. She felt excited as she climbed the steps on the back side of the trunk of the tree. She smiled when she looked up to see someone extending a hand towards her. She smiled and grabbed the hand and let it pull her up.

She now realized that it wasn't a party that the guys had gotten late preparing for. She now knew that it was just gonna be Kai and her, but she couldn't be more happy. Hiromi now understood why Kai pulled this whole 'note' thing; she could have never expected them to lead her here at this tree house. She felt disappointed in herself for ever doubting Kai or the others.

"Thought I had forgotten, didn't you?" Kai smirked looking down at her face.

Hiromi smiled sheepishly.

Kai wrapped one of his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close to him, the other was behind his back.

"You're such a baka," Kai told her, a mischievous smile was playing across his lips.

"So, what's the big surprise?" Hiromi said in a fake uninterested voice.

"Well, as much as tried to talk Tyson out of it, he's still having a party at the dojo tonight, that's the surprise, which now is apparently ruined." Kai finished smirking.

Hiromi glared at him and poked him in the chest. "That can't be it!" she said in a knowing voice, "What are you hiding, Hiwatari"

"Nothing," Kai smirked, looking at the girl in arms with an amused expression. How he loved teasing her.

Hiromi freed herself from Kai's grasp and tried to see what he was holding in his hand.

"Not so fast, 'Romi," Kai grinned. Hiromi kept trying to get behind him to get a look at what was in his hand. Kai kept backing off so that Hiromi couldn't get a look.  
>"Show me," Hiromi said in a pouting voice.<p>

"No," Kai smirked.

In this little game of Kai hiding what he was clutching in his hand and Hiromi trying to sneak a peek, Kai ended up tripping on a piece of wood which was lying on the floor. Hiromi in attempt to use this as an opportunity to grab what was in Kai's hand ended up losing her balance as well.

Kai fell head first on to the floor and Hiromi fell on top of him. Kai's arms were extended to his sides and he was glaring at Hiromi who was laughing lightly, her cheeks tinged with pink.

Kai sighed. "I wanted to do this in a much better way," Kai snapped, the amusement evident in his tone. "But since you're not letting me, I'll do it like this only."

Hiromi looked down at his face, puzzled by his words.

Kai unclasped the hand in which he was hiding what Hiromi could only assume was her birthday present. He used his thumb to open the royal blue velvet box to reveal the contents of it. Hiromi gasped when she saw a ring in it.

"Promise to be mine?" Kai asked, his voice hopeful yet hesitant. He wasn't looking into Hiromi's eyes since his own were full of fear of rejection from the one person he truly loved, who was currently tackling him to the floor.

"Baka, I'm already yours," Hiromi said beaming, her whole face scarlet. Kai used his hands to help himself up, so he was sitting on the wooden floor with Hiromi on his lap.

He took the ring out of the box, which Hiromi saw was engraved with 'H&K', and gracefully placed it on her finger. Little did Hiromi know standing near the edge of the door which led to the only other room in the tree house had been standing _ all this time_ the Bladebreakers all grinning ear to ear. The moment Kai was placing the ring on her finger Max had taken a picture of the memorable moment. The Bladebreakers then decided to leave the tree house through the back way, wanting to give the couple some privacy.

Hiromi looked at the ring for a moment and then looked up to look at Kai. Kai leaned forward and gently kissed her lips then backed off immediately, a shy smile on his lips.

"So, did you like your surprise?"

Hiromi just smiled in response, her cheeks redder than before.

"Happy Birthday, Hiromi," Kai whispered, "I love you."

Hiromi just tackled him with a hug _ that she had been wanting to give him _in response. "I love you too, Kai," she replied softly, "And just so you know I enjoyed this little letter game of yours.

Kai didn't reply, he just kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it people the end of this extremely sappy and fluff filled fic. I hope everyone enjoyed this, especially you Maryyum. I have so much to tell you, gonna go PM you now. :) Don't forget to review, people. Now I think I'll go prepare for my test… Damn still one chapter left, I hate trigonometry! I can't wait to get back to my usual unhealthy amount of reading and reviewing…. :) Thank God, this month had been horrible, all I've been doing is studying and watching old reruns of 'Friends' on TV. Ugh!<strong>

**Thank you to Dead-by-n0w, tyhiltwilover, Aquila Tempestas and cOOlzanimeaDDict for reviewing my last one-shot 'Final Thoughts', you guys are awesome.**

**Oh, and for all those who care I'm back to my usual unhealthy amount of reading and reviewing self now that my beloved laptop is back. *sigh* And for those who are wondering, nope, still haven't gotten my 9th grade result, despite it being almost a month and a half since 10th grade started; the city educational board has lost it, they don't seem to able to handle the papers of more than the few million kids which appeared for the board exams this year. lol. Though we'll prolly get the clearance sheet in a week and the actual result_ the one which has our marks and grades_ in 3 weeks. The commerce section kids already got their clearance sheet a month ago and their result on Tuesday. :P Lucky morons... *sulks***

**Later… ^-^ Gotta go review the dozens of fics. which have been updated in my absence. =D**

**R and R...**

**11****th**** September, 2011. 00:01 a.m.**


End file.
